Bloodline (VTR)
Smaller, derivative "sub-families" branching off of the parent clans, increasing the diversity of the different kinds of vampire in the world. A bloodline retains many of the characteristics of the clan from which it spawned, but the process of joining, or founding, a bloodline alters the joining Kindred's Vitae significantly. Some bloodlines possess Disciplines unique to their blood. Bloodlines also have their own distinctive weaknesses, which are often exacerbations of existing Clan weaknesses, or separate frailties layered upon the preexisting Clan flaws. (VTR: Vampire: The Requiem Rulebook, p 234) In Vampire: The Requiem, the childe of a member of a bloodline always belongs to that bloodline's parent clan. To become a member of a bloodline, the childe must join one through force of will, though in some cases this can happen unconsciously. A vampire can only join bloodlines that split off from her own clan, but she is not limited to her sire's bloodline if her sire belongs to one. Vampires of sufficient age and potency of blood may create their own bloodlines rather than joining ones already established; the process is irreversible, and no vampire may belong to more than one bloodline. The advantage of creating or joining a bloodline is easier access to one or more new Disciplines, or vampiric power; the disadvantage is that bloodlines invariably have an additional flaw or weakness that sets them apart from the parent clan. Bloodlines The list of known bloodlines mentioned in Vampire: The Requiem include: Daeva * Anvari (VTR: Bloodlines: The Hidden, pp. 20-29) * The Asnâm (VTR: Circle of the Crone, pp. 165-167) * The Carnival (VTR: Bloodlines: The Legendary, pp. 23-37) * Children of Judas (VTR: Bloodlines: The Legendary, pp. 38-50) * Duchagne (VTR: Vampire: The Requiem Rulebook, p. 105) * Gulikan (VTR: Bloodlines: The Legendary, pp. 64-77) * Kallisti (VTR: Invictus, p. 162) * Mortifiers of the Flesh (VTR: Lancea Sanctum, pp. 170-172) * Nelapsi (VTR: Bloodlines: The Hidden, pp. 88-95) * Spina (VTR: Invictus, p. 173) * Toreador (VTR: Vampire: The Requiem Rulebook, pp. 246-248) * Xiao (VTR: Vampire: The Requiem Rulebook, p. 105) * Zelani (VTR: Carthians, pp. 166-169) Gangrel * Anavashra (VTR: Vampire: The Requiem Rulebook, p. 107) * Annunaku (VTR: Invictus, p. 159) * Anubi (VTR: Vampire: The Requiem Rulebook, p. 107) * Barjot (VTR: Carthians, pp. 156-159) * Bohagande (VTR: Bloodlines: The Hidden, pp. 38-47) * Bruja (VTR: Vampire: The Requiem Rulebook, p. 235-237) * Carnon (VTR: Circle of the Crone, pp. 168-171) * Childer of the Morrigan (VTR: Circle of the Crone, pp. 172-175) * The Mara (VTR: Circle of the Crone, pp. 181-183) * Matasuntha (VTR: Vampire: The Requiem Rulebook, p. 107) * Moroi (VTR: Ordo Dracul, pp. 159-169) * Nepheshim (VTR: Lancea Sanctum, pp. 160-161) * Oberlochs (VTR: Bloodlines: The Hidden, pp. 96-105) * Taifa (VTR: Vampire: The Requiem Rulebook, p. 107) * Vedma (VTR: Ordo Dracul, pp. 169-171) Mekhet * Agonistes (VTR: Vampire: The Requiem Rulebook, p. 109) * Alucinor (VTR: Bloodlines: The Hidden, pp. 12-19) * Khaibit (VTR: Bloodlines: The Hidden, pp. 58-67) * Kuufukuji (VTR: Bloodlines: The Legendary, pp. 78-90) * Libitinarius (VTR: Ordo Dracul, p. 155-158) * Lynx (VTR: Invictus, p. 165) * Mnemosyne (VTR: Vampire: The Requiem Rulebook, p. 109) * Morbus (VTR: Vampire: The Requiem Rulebook, pp. 244-245) * Norvegi (VTR: Vampire: The Requiem Rulebook, p. 109) * Osites (VTR: Lancea Sanctum, pp. 173-175) * Players (VTR: Bloodlines: The Legendary, pp. 116-128) * Qedeshah (VTR: Bloodlines: The Hidden, pp. 106-115) * Sangiovanni (VTR: Vampire: The Requiem Rulebook, p. 109) * Tismanu (VTR: Ordo Dracul, p. 164-168) Nosferatu * Acteius (VTR: Vampire: The Requiem Rulebook, p. 111) * Azerkatil (VTR: Ordo Dracul, pp. 145-149) * Baddacelli (VTR: Vampire: The Requiem Rulebook, p. 111) * Burakumin (VTR: Vampire: The Requiem Rulebook, pp. 238-240) * Galloi (VTR: Bloodlines: The Legendary, pp. 51-63) * Gethsemani (VTR: Bloodlines: The Hidden, pp. 48-57) * Moroi (VTR: Ordo Dracul, pp. 159-169) * Morotrophians (VTR: Bloodlines: The Hidden, pp. 68-77) * Noctuku (VTR: Vampire: The Requiem Rulebook, p. 111) * Rakshasa (VTR: Bloodlines: The Hidden, pp. 116-125) * Yagnatia (VTR: Vampire: The Requiem Rulebook, p. 111) Ventrue * Architects of the Monolith (VTR: Bloodlines: The Hidden, pp. 30-37) * Beni Murrahim (VTR: Vampire: The Requiem Rulebook, p. 113) * Bron (VTR: Bloodlines: The Legendary, pp. 10-22) * Cassians (VTR: Vampire: The Requiem Rulebook, p. 113) * Deucalion (VTR: Carthians, pp. 160-165) * Dragolescu (VTR: Ordo Dracul, p. 150-154) * Gorgons (VTR: Circle of the Crone, pp. 176-179) * Icarians (VTR: Lancea Sanctum, pp. 167-169) * Licini (VTR: Vampire: The Requiem Rulebook, p. 113) * Macellarius (VTR: Bloodlines: The Legendary, pp. 90-102) * Malkovians (VTR: Vampire: The Requiem Rulebook, pp. 241-243) * Malocusians (VTR: Invictus, p. 168) * Melissidae (VTR: Bloodlines: The Legendary, pp. 103-115) * Nahualli (VTR: Bloodlines: The Hidden, pp. 78-87) * Rötgrafen (VTR: Vampire: The Requiem Rulebook, p. 113) * Sotoha (VTR: Invictus, p. 170) Category:Vampire: The Requiem Category:Vampire: The Requiem glossary Category:Glossary